The present invention relates to a control system for a hydraulic automatic clutch.
In controlling a hydraulic automatic clutch of a vehicle, the clutch must be engaged smoothly for starting the vehicle. One of measures to meet this requirement is to increase a fluid pressure supplied to the hydraulic clutch in response to a revolution speed of an engine. This provides as smooth starting of the vehicle as the use of a centrifugal clutch does. However, the use of the fluid pressure variable as above poses a problem that the vehicle can not continue to travel during operation at engine speeds below a predetermined value because the clutch is released or put into a half engaged state whenever the engine speed drops below the predetermined value. This problem derives from the fact the fluid pressure variable with the engine revolution speed is used as the actuating pressure for the hydraulic clutch. For the purpose of better fuel economy, it is preferrable to operate a vehicle at lower engine revolution speeds and with a smaller reduction ratio. However, operating the vehicle in this manner is not feasible without solving the above mentioned problem.